A phonographic turntable, or record player, such as those used by DJ's for musical performances typically includes a tonearm suspension system to control the positioning of a phonographic needle at specific points on a phonographic record. The tonearm is typically controlled such that unwanted record skipping or excessive bearing wear is prevented. However, current tonearm tensioning controls are not adequate to prevent unwanted record skipping due to shock, vibration, and record movement, etc.
A dual tension tonearm suspension system that provides user selected tension in both the horizontal and vertical plane is desired.